


The Best Thing She could Get

by Splendid_Man



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie works at a gym as a trainer, Annie's a geek about Godzilla, F/F, FamilyAU!, Fresh out of Collage, Happy!Rugby Player!Mikasa, Inspired by other works, Mikasa is going for a trade in electrical like electrians, Slight Geek!Pregnant!Annie, but not entirely fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splendid_Man/pseuds/Splendid_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie hasn't been feeling well so she goes to the doctor for a check up, and after the check up Mikasa and Annie are going to need more room at their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out a good title for this. And this is inspired by Miracle in the Making and Meeting of the Minds Anckerhart, if you were wondering. And you (the reader) can decide how Annie is having Mikasa's kid.

"I'm heading to the doctors now." Annie stated putting on her sneakers on near the door of their new apartment

"Alright, hopefully it's just *Huff* a cold." Mikasa said moving some heavy boxes around to be sorted through later

"I'll be back later." Annie said

"Love ya!" Mikasa happily yelled

"I love you too." With the said Annie left their apartment.

On her way to the local walk in clinic, Annie started to feel nauseous again but it quickly subsided, which she was happy for. She arrived at her destination after ten minutes of driving, walking into the clinic Annie lakes up to the front desk and was greeted by a tried looking man.

"How can I help you?" The clinic worker asked

"Is there a doctor available for a quick check up?" Annie asked

The man at the desk looked at the computer he has he seems to be looking for what Annie asked for. After a few moments he looked up and said,"There will be a doctor available in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Annie turned around and choose a seat the was slightly isolated from the others that were occupied by other people. Some habits never die.

While waiting for a one of the doctors to be free she received a text from Mikasa stating she was leaving for one of her rugby games, Annie told her to kill someone for her (not literally of course). When she looked back up the clerk waved her over and told her a doctor was ready to see her. 

The doctor seemed to be a little irritated because he was straight to the point."What's seems to be the problem?" He asked as they both got into the room.

"I've been feeling nauseous for the last week." Annie answered honestly

"Is there anything else?"

"I have been feeling tired more often."

The doctor looked over at the computer and started typing away at what seemed to be the symptoms Annie had. He opened one of the cabinets near him and pulled out what seemed to her to be a...pregnancy test.

He handed the blonde the test and said,"There's a bathroom right beside this room."

She nodded and left as she gained a new idea of what she has. She was surprised (which was a understatement) when the test showed positive. She walked back in with the test, and the doctor seemed to be waiting for her.

"What does it say?" The doctor asked still seated

"Positive." Was Annie's answer

The doctor stood up and said,"Congratulations miss." And he opened the door as a sign that this appointment is over.

"Thank you, have a good day." Annie left the clinic, when she reached the car she sat in the drivers seat for what felt like forever. She was getting slightly scared for Mikasa's reaction to when she tells her. But the blonde quickly remembered that Mikasa wanted to start a family as soon as possible, so they could give the child the family she lost.

She drove home with a excited smile and raced into their apartment, the moment she entered the door she started dinner for her girlfriend thinking the entire time.

"Mikasa will be so happy!"


	2. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels nice to post again. And I'm sorry if it looks like one big paragraph, I don't know why it's like that

"Good game." Mikasa said to the other team players after their game. Everyone who played is going to feel it tomorrow. She quickly showered and changed into more comfortable clothes and walked to the nearest bus stop. Mikasa relaxed into the beach seat feeling her lower back ache from a lot of rucking and scrums. 'I'm going to be sore for awhile...' 

After the thought she pulled out her phone and texted her girlfriend.'How r you feeling?'

'I'm good, I've got you something you've wanted for a while, and by the time you come home dinner is done. l love u.' 

Somethings never get old.'I love u too.' 

After that she saw the bus drive up, while on the bus she went through what Annie's gift is after a while she just gave up and decided to see what it is. The drive back home took about twenty minutes, she was happy to be home. When she walked Mikasa saw the the black fold up table that Annie's father gave them when they left for this apartment set up with two bowls of KD ready for the both of them. 

"Welcome back." Annie said pulling her taller girlfriend down for a kiss Mikasa kissed her back happily to finally be home,"So what's the gift you got me?" 

"I'll tell you after dinner. Now, how was your game?" They chatted about Mikasa's game and where to put their things and Annie gave some hints about the gift she has, but it flys right over her head.

"Can you tell me now?" Mikasa asked sitting cross-legged on their couch looking over her shoulder at Annie who was in the kitchen 

"Okay, do you remember when you told me you wanted to start a family as soon as possible?" Annie said finishing the dishes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mikasa asked again standing up walking to the kitchen entrance still oblivious. 

Annie grabbed Mikasa's hand, placing it in her stomach saying,"We are going to be mommies." 

If the conversation wasn't so serious Annie would of laughed at Mikasa's now red face, it's clear that Mikasa wasn't ready for that reveal. 

The black haired women's face switched between Annie's stomach and her face. 

"Are you serious?" Mikasa finally said 

"Yup, you finally get your wish." Mikasa started to laugh happily and kissed Annie with more passion than the blonde was expecting. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mikasa said quickly while hugging Annie, which made the blonde smile one of rare loving smiles. 

7 weeks later Annie stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking her newly gained baby bump, Bring petite and toned it tend to sick out more. She turn her back to the door to get a better look,'How big I'am going to get...' she didn't notice the door open and some one walk in. So when an extra pair of hands landed on her stomach she jumped but remembered who it was without looking.

"You need to warn me when to do that Mikasa." Annie jokingly said in an angry tone 

"Sorry, I just can't wait to meet the baby." Mikasa stated, Annie leaned into her taller partner knowing that they are going to end up in this position in the later months.

"Be glad your not popping the baby out." Mikasa took Annie's hand leading her out of the bathroom saying,"You know that I would be happy either way." Mikasa sat down on the couch looking up at the blonde girl asking,"Can we get a ultrasound soon?"

Annie looked at Mikasa while bringing her shirt down, she noticed that Mikasa looked like a little kid sitting on their couch crossed legged with hopeful eyes. Even through she didn't like people touching her (except for Mikasa) and she definitely didn't like getting wired gel rubbed on her, she couldn't say no to Mikasa. She sat down next to the black-haired women resting her head on Mikasa's shoulder saying,"Of course, we can go make an appointment after the little party we having with our friends. Now let's watch some t.v.!" Annie shot up excitedlly 

"It's not what I think it is, right?" 

Annie pulled out the entire Godzilla the Series DVD set. Mikasa groaned but a smile formed at her lips, remembering the not so long ago memories of watching it in their dorm room and listening to her talk about how Godzilla is the greatest superhero out there (including both the Japanese and American Godzilla's). 

A few hours later as Godzilla killed his cyborg father (In the final part of Monster Wars) Annie was glued to the screen and very time she gets like this Mikasa tries to get a picture of it, so she secretly pulled out her phone and to her surprise she managed to get Annie's childish expression. The phone flash took Annie out of the show and switched her attention to the owner of the phone. 

"Did you just take my picture?" Annie asked, Mikasa looked away quickly putting her phone behind her back saying,"I don't know what you're taking about." 

Annie jumped on Mikasa holding her down but her wrists with a victorious smirk knowing well that Mikasa won't wrestle her like before in fear of hurting the baby,"One of the benefits of being pregnant is that you can't wrestle with me like before."

"I hate it when you're right." Mikasa said 

"But you love me anyways." Annie said before moving down from Mikasa chest in order to give her a kiss. 

"You're right again. Now are you ready to get washed up for the get-together?" Mikasa asked "Yup." 

Annie and Mikasa both got washed up and ready to meet their friends. While they felt for the bar a question entered Mikasa's mind. "Are we going to tell everyone were having a baby?" The question made Annie's face turn from her regular expressionless face to one of surprise, she regarded the question for a moment before answering.

"Let's wait for a while, at least to we have the ultrasound." Annie said seeing they have arrived at the bar, noticing their friends stand just outside talking and laughing. When the car was parked Mikasa turned to Annie and said,"Lets go have some fun."


	3. Parties, and Ultrasounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that people are liking with this story!

The two women walked up to the front where their friends are. Christa was the first to see them, and she greeted to two of them with a big hug. 

"I'm so happy to see you two again!" The smallest out of their friends said very excitedly

"Its good to see you too again." Mikasa said patting Christa's back do to her one arm being trapped to her side 

"Whats up?" Annie said looking at everyone there after Ymir prided Christa off the two

Ymir shrugged saying."It could be better, without Christa hounding at me to get my school work done."

"You need to pass through! I don't want you to fail!" Christa said

Eren, Armin and Reiner laughed at the scene, they all said at the same time,"It's good."

"Hows it been going of you two?" Reiner asked leaning on the wall

Mikasa beamed wrapping a arm around Annie's waist and said."It's been great, really great."

"Whats so great?" Eren asked sitting on the bench outside of the bar

Mikasa and Annie looked at each other smiled and said,"We'll tell you guys later." They all walked into the bar and found a booth at the back near the sports bar part of the, well, bar. It was crowded for a big game between to hockey teams so it was alittle hard to get through the collage kids and adults howling at the T.V. Eventually the made it to a booth with a good view of the game, Annie, Mikasa, and Christa sat with their backs to it and Eren, Armin, Reiner, and Ymir sat in front of them with the T.V. screen to watch on occasion.

"How was it setting into your new apartment?" Christa asked while the four others across from them was in grossed in the game

"It was fine, the only part I didn't like was moving the heavy boxes around." Mikasa said 

"And you Annie?"

"I move some boxes, but I spent most of the time sleeping or going to work." Annie answered honestly

"You being lazy, that's a shocker." Ymir said turning away from the T.V.

The tall women got kicked in the shin pretty hard, Ymir snickered and rubbed her shin glaring at Annie who quickly pointed to Mikasa and she pointed to Christa who was smiling widely.

"You kicked me?" Ymir asked in dis-belief

"Yup!" The small blonde answered happily

"You bitch..."

"I love you too." That response made Ymir blush rather profoundly with wide eyes, the three other women laughed loudly gaining the attention of the three others that joined them to look away from the T.V. set

"Whats so funny?" Eren asked extremely confused 

"Ymir got owned by Christa." Annie said between gaps for breath from laughing

They chatted for about a hour or so about how school was going for Ymir and Christa in getting their masters degree in their respective fields, and how work was going for everyone else. Eventually everyone was wondering what was so great.

"Are you guys going to tell us what is so great now?" Armin asked

Mikasa and Annie looked at each other and said in union,"You guys will know in about a week."

"Why?" Eren asked whining

"Because we need to know some more about it before we tell you, but don't worry you will know in a week." Mikasa said

"You guys suck." Reiner said

The couple smirked as they replied with,"And you swallow."

Reiner glared at the two as everyone else laughed and Armin and Christa smiled at their friends childish antics. 

They sat around for another hour or so talking and laughing, Mikasa check her phone and saw it was 5 and since she didn't know when the clinic closed she wanted to get the ultrasound appointment as soon as possible.

"Hey Annie..." When the questioned women looked over Mikasa pointed at the time on her phone secretly asking to go

The two women stood up with Mikasa saying,"We have to go and get a appointment set up."

No one questioned what appointment it was and simply said their goodbyes. The couple left the bar and went to their car and started but not driving away.

"Do you think we are having a boy or a girl?" Mikasa asked with genuine wonder

Annie looked down at her stomach putting her hand on it saying,"I honestly don't know..." She looked up saying,"Even through its still really early into this, I'm still kinda scared what will happen in the next seven months." Mikasa leaned over kissing her cheek as a sign of comfort,"Everything will be fine Annie, the first time is always the scariest."

The blonde smiled as a thank you and they drove off to the clinic near their apartment. They walked in hand-in-hand mostly because the ravenette wanted to, when they arrived at the front desk a nervous looking young women was there. 

"Hello." Mikasa said

The women jumped slightly and looked up at Mikasa,"Hi, uh...how can I help you?"

"Can we set up a appointment for a ultrasound?" Mikasa asked swinging Annie's hand

The women started to type away making afew mistakes, asking,"When do you want to set the date?"

Mikasa nudged Annie lightly asking,"When do you want to set it?"

"Why are you asking me?" Annie retorted

"Your having the baby." She pointed out

Annie thought about it for a second, and came up a date."Next Tuesday is good."

The clinic worker typed the date in. After that she coughed and asked,"Is there anything else?"

"Nope, thank you." And they left, and decided to head home. On the way Mikasa wondered why Annie would be scared about whats gonna happen in the next few months. She usually never shows fear, she fought people twice her size and weight. So seeing her even slightly afraid about something so small was weird. When they arrived home, Mikasa decided to ask why she seemed so scared.

"Annie, why did you seem scared when I asked you if we were having a boy or girl?" Mikasa asked taking off her shoes at the door

Annie didn't answer right away she simple pulled Mikasa into their bedroom laying on the bed pulling Mikasa down with her. The ravenette pulled the blonde til she was tucked under her chin, after a few minutes of silence Annie finally answered the question.

"Lately I've heard of some...disturbing things that happened to women who were expecting." Annie answered

"Like what?"

"The only one I really remember is that a pregnant women was involved with a car accident on a highway with her family, the car flipped over and was set on fire, the father, son, and mother got out but the mother's womb was cut open. And a bystander came to help and found the babies little hands poking out. The women died but the baby made it through." Annie shuttered at the memory of reading about the article.(This actual happened in real life, its a video by Jutskiddingnews talking about it on youtube, I don't remember the exact video through. Sorry)

"You're scared that it will happen to you and our baby?" Mikasa asked hugging her tighter in effort to assure her

"A bit, it's kinda hard not too when it hits close to home." The expecting blonde answered

Mikasa kissed the top of Annie's head and said,"Nothing will happen to you or our baby, if I have anything to say about it."

Annie smiled, cuddling closer,"I love you Mikasa."

"I love you too Annie," Mikasa placed her hand on Annie's baby bump,"And our little one." 

Next Tuesday

The day of the ultrasound has arrived and Mikasa is ecstatic for it, while Annie isn't. The blonde bitched about the day before simply because she didn't want someone she doesn't know touching her, but it fell on deaf ears and she was pulled by a very happy Mikasa. They arrived at the clinic where they set their appointment is. Mikasa walked in with a smile with a pouting Annie in hand.

The two women walked up to the front desk and saw the same women who helped them set their appointment. The nurse still seemed nervous.

"Are you guys here for your appointment?" The nurse asked

"Yup." Mikasa said, the clinic worker stoop up and waved for them to follow. She lead them to the room that Annie assumed was the ultrasound room.(I don't what the room is actually called) The nurse turned to the two and asked slightly shyly, "Which one of you is expecting?"

Annie raised her hand saying,"I am."

The worker mentioned for Annie to sit down on the reclined chair with a bunch of machines around it. She sat down and laid back, Mikasa pulled a near by chair til it was right beside Annie. The clinic worker sat to Annie's left and started fiddling with the machines.

"I'll be right back with the gel needed for the ultrasound." The woman left the two to get the gel. Annie looked to her right and saw Mikasa's smiling face.

"You owe me for this." Annie said

Mikasa's smile didn't even fade, she simply grabbed the blondes hand and said,"You know I won't let you do anything heavy soon anyways."

"Pardon?" Mikasa's statement confused Annie rather greatly

"You will not be doing any heavy lifting or anything like that." Mikasa clarified

"You do realize that is my plan for when I can't see and touch my feet." Annie smirked

The door opened with the worker walking in with a small jar of teal gel and gloves. She sat down and asked,"Are you ready miss?"

Annie nodded yes instead of saying yes due to embarrassment. The nurse pulled Annie's shirt up and cause the blonde to blush profoundly and looked away. When a gel-covered glove landed on her baby bump Annie's grip on Mikasa's hand tighten in effort to relief some embarrassment.

The ultrasound machine was turned on and the device was placed on her bump and started to work.

"Annie! Look!" Mikasa half-yelled

The aforementioned girl looked over and saw a sight that filled her with both pride and glee. She saw their little baby, even through it looks like a alien it still gave the both of them pride and glee. Mikasa had the biggest grin, eyes glimmering with joy, and to her surprise Annie started to cry with tears of joy.

"Are you okay miss?" The nurse asked

Annie nodded a yes.

"Is the baby okay?" Mikasa asked rubbing Annie's arm extremely confused with her crying

The device in the hand of the nurse moved around slightly and answered,"It looks like it."

Annie claimed down and asked,"When can we know if it's a boy or girl?

"

"We can know at 12 to 13 weeks in. We can set another appointment at a later week" The clinic worker said

She took the device off Annie's belly, pulled of the gel covered glove and pulled out a piece of paper towel and wiped off the gel on the blondes bump. She rolled on her chair to the computer and started to type and click, looking for something. The two parents-to-be heard the printer turn on. After a few moments a picture was printed, the clinic worker brought the picture of the ultrasound.

"Most people like having a picture of their first ultrasound." She handed it to Mikasa who still had that giant grin on her face. They packed up, saying their thank you's to the person who helped their ultrasound and headed to the car.

When they got in the car Annie pulled Mikasa over for a giant kiss.

"Thank you for dragging me in there." Annie said after the kiss

"Really?" Mikasa asked in slight disbelief

"Ya, we got to see our baby for the first time and I can't be happier right now." Annie stated proudly 

Mikasa smiled and asked,"Why don't we go out to celebrate?"

"You don't even have to ask."


	4. Preperations and the next Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, school has been tough lately. I have a new story in mind and since I've been having trouble trying to think of new idea's I will be taking inspirations from other works to help with it. And the works that inspired it will be credited.

20 weeks

Mikasa woke with a big yawn, she spent a good portion of yesterday working long hours and going to one of her toughest rugby games yet. She got up and looked for Annie who wasn't in bed. When the bedroom opened, Mikasa was greeted by a scent of a fresh breakfast. Annie was in the kitchen making breakfast. Mikasa walked in and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "How is my mom-to-be and baby doing this fine day?" Mikasa asked half-asleep Annie leaned back into Mikasa's embrace saying,"Good."

"I'm surprised you got up before me." Mikasa said

"Well, since you had a hard day yesterday, and you've been taken care of me most of the time, I decided to return the favor." Annie admitted

Mikasa kissed her cheek as a thank you and rested her head atop of Annie's while she finished breakfast. They sat on the cough watching T.V. eating, Mikasa remembered something,"What time do ya set the next appointment?"

"The clinic is under reservation so we can't set a appointment til they are done." Annie said drinking some tea

Mikasa's shoulders dropped slightly wanting to know if their baby is a boy or girl Annie noticed this, she put her drink down and grabbed Mikasa's hand bringing it up and kissed it,"It's okay Mika, I'm sure that it will be done before we know it."

The black haired-girl smiled and wrapped her arm around Annie's shoulders and said,"I'm sure, but I would really like to know so we can get stuff for the baby soon."

"You're kinda thinking way ahead." Annie stated resting her head on Mikasa's shoulder

"I know, I just want everything to be ready before the baby is born." Mikasa said

Annie laughed lightly and said,"I don't think that everything will be ready when the baby is born."

"We can try." Mikasa said

"Always the optimist." Annie laughed again and kissed Mikasa's jaw. They sat and watch T.V. for most of the morning. Eventually the time landed on 1:00 and Mikasa got a idea, something she is sure that Annie will agree with...not.

"Hey Annie, are we doing anything else today?" Mikasa questioned

The blonde thought for a moment and answered,"Nope, why do you ask?'

"Because I know what we can do." Mikasa stated proudly

"What's that?"

"We can go out and buy some baby items and new clothes for when you can't see your feet. Which is going to be pretty soon." Mikasa explained

Annie face became one that she thought was intimidating and said,"No."

Mikasa simply smiled and retorted,"Would you rather have your belly be showing all the time since summer is coming soon or wear a maternity dress for a few months."

The answer was clear on her face in the form of a blush. And Mikasa defiantly noticed it.

"So it's decided." Mikasa happily cheered 

"I hate you..." Annie said 

"I love you too."

They arrived at the Maria Mall afew hours after Mikasa roped Annie into getting some stuff for her and the baby. They walked into the mall and Annie could tell Mikasa was competently lost.

"Just so ya know, this was your plan." Annie stated putting her hands into her ice colored hoodie pocket

Mikasa laughed nervously but noticed a map of the mall and walked up too it, the blonde was beside her waiting for her to find the Walmart. Mikasa was looking for a few minutes and when Annie looked she found it instantly, and pointed it out.

"Found it."

Mikasa looked to her right and saw Annie pointing to the bottom right of the map while Mikasa was looking at the top left and working down.

"Nice work." Mikasa said gaining the location of Walmart

Annie and Mikasa started to walk in the direction, they soon arrived at the Walmart.

"Now, where is the baby section?" Mikasa questioned

Annie shrugged and said,"I guess we can walk around til we find it."

"Sounds like a plan."

Mikasa and Annie walked around the store, looking through the isles and picking up some other things, eventually they found their goal.

"Here it is. Now what should we get?" Mikasa questioned

"I say we should diapers first." Annie said

"Why's that?" Mikasa asked looking for the diapers

Annie followed her and said,"I heard diapers are expansive. So we should stack up on them before its too late." 

The two women found where their intended products are, and they have a large selection to choose from.

"Which one do you think is the cheapest?" Mikasa asked 

"Why would that be a question?" Annie questioned

Mikasa scratched her chin and said,"I want to make sure we have money for other things."

"We're only twenty weeks in. We have lots of time to get the things we need." Annie pointed out

Mikasa hummed her response, still looking for the cheapest to buy. After afew moments Annie started to get irritated. So she walked up and grabbed a package of huggies. And threw it into Mikasa's chest.

"Found it." Annie said

"Uh.." Mikasa said suddenly surprised 

Annie smiled and said,"Let's find some baby clothes."

Mikasa nodded and followed Annie til they found the clothes.

"We should get something a boy or girl can wear since we don't know the gender yet." Mikasa said

"Good idea." Annie looked at the selection and eventually landing on one that was her favorite color, ice blue. She picked it up and lifted it to show Mikasa.

"You're crazy about ice blue aren't you?" Mikasa asked shifting the package of diapers to her hip

"More or less." Annie admitted 

Mikasa smiled and leaned over and gave Annie a simple kiss. The two of them heard a gasp from someone but thought nothing of it. They walked around the baby section and grabbed a couple more things. 

When they walked out of the section, the two were approached by a worker and a rather angry looking men.

The worker didn't look them in the eye even through he seemed to be 6'2", lean build, and 17. He said in a rather nevous voice you wouldn't expect from someone who looks like a rugby player."I'm afraid I have to asked you to leave the store. The customer here filed a complaint with the manager."

The two looked rather surprised, Annie asked,"What did we do?"

The men beside the nervous giant said in a harsh tone,"You two kissed in front of me and that is discrimination against my religion!"

"How would us kissing be discrimination?" Mikasa asked getting defensive

"Because homosexuality is a sin! And a abomination on to the Lord." The evangelic christian hissed

"Why can't you just go tell that to people who actually care? We're just getting thing for our baby." Annie said resisting the urge to deck the man

"That child is better off being raised by the govern..." The man was cut off by Mikasa who walked in front of him and said,"Get you stuff paid for and get out before I beat your ass."

The man still pompous as ever glared at the worker and left the scene.

After a few intense moments of silence the worker spoke up,"I hope the rest of your day goes better than this..."

The teen left and the two women went and paid for there items and left the store.

"I hate people like that ass." Mikasa said starting the car

"I with ya on that. And since no-one is around...." Annie leaned over and kissed Mikasa's cheek

"Lets go home and decided where we can set a crib."

 

23 weeks Later

"Guess what?!" Mikasa said over the phone, calling Annie at her work

"What?" Annie said taking a bite of her lunch

"The clinic is open again! The renovations finished early and our appointment is scheduled on Thursday this week!" Mikasa happily said 

"Great! We can call our friends over the next day and we can finally tell them about our baby." Annie said

"Awesome! I'll let you go back to work, I love you." Mikasa said

"I love you too." Annie ended the call and stood up to go back to the main gym area (She works as a trainer at the local gym) but she bumped into one of her co-workers/friend, Mina Carolina

"Did I just hear you guys are having a baby?!" Mina said excitedly

Annie stood in a bit of a wired spot for herself as she answered,"Ya, me and Mikasa are having a baby."

"OH MY GOD! I just thought you just getting pudgy! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mina yelled, hugging Annie

"I'm so happy you think I'm getting pudgy...." Annie sarcastically said after the hug

"Sorry, slips of the tongue. Anyways is it a boy or girl?" Mina asked

"That is what the appointment we have coming is going to tell us." Annie answered

"You have to tell me when you find out!" Mina happily said

"We will, now go on your break before you pass out from too much excitement." Annie said

The two of them went their separate ways, while Annie was helping people with their work-outs, she couldn't completely focused because a part of her mind was focused on her child's gender.

Thursday

The two women walked in to the clinic and did the same thing they did last time, the meet the nurse and followed them to the ultrasound room. Annie laid down and pulled her maternity dress up, the nurse rubbed the gel on her and, just like last time, she looked away with a blush of embarrassment. 

"You still owe me for this..." Annie told Mikasa

Mikasa chuckled a bit and said,"I know I do."

"You guys ready to find out your babies gender?" The nurse asked

The two parents-to-be nodded and waited with baited breath. The device was placed on Annie's bump and the machine worked it's magic. After moving the device around a few times to get a better picture, the nurse found the gender.

"Do you guys wanna guess?" They asked

"Uh..girl?" Mikasa guessed

After a few moments the thing they wanted to know the longest was reviled.

"It's a boy."


	5. Big News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie tell their friends the big news and there reaction is priceless!

Annie and Mikasa walked out of the clinic hand in hand with giant grins on both of their faces. When they reached the car, the blonde pulled the other down for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Annie said after the kiss with big eyes

"I love you too." Mikasa said opening the car door for her pregnant girlfriend 

They decided to take a drive just for fun, they drove for a few hours laughing and enjoying the time. While they drove home Mikasa asked Annie a question.

"Do you want to tell everyone the big news tomorrow?" She asked

Annie gave it a thought and responded;"Let's do it."

Mikasa smiled again big time, Annie thought her face would stay like that if she kept smiling like that.

The next day

"Is everything ready?" Mikasa asked looking around for anything else to clean

"Everything is good Mika, you can stop worrying." Annie said fixing her hair

They invited everyone to their apartment for the long overdue news, everyone has been busy with either school or work to meetup since their little get together but luckily everyone was free today. The two parents to be cleaned everything in the apartment to make it look presentable.

"Hey Annie!" Mikasa said as a thought popped into her head

"Yeah?" 

"You should hide when everyone comes over and than come out to let them see you!" Mikasa said happily thinking it might be a nice surprise 

This idea confused Annie at first but she eventually got what her babies other mother was talking about;"I think that would be funny, so I'm in."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Mikasa said

While Mikasa finished cleaning, Annie went to there room and closed the door, she leaned against it and sighed. There was a full body mirror across from the door on the opposite side of the room and she looked at her new body. Even through she is extremely happy to have a kid, shes afraid because one night while Mikasa was at work she searched what might happen during child birth she found that some women go into cardiac arrest after the child is just born and die. Her big bad fearless side is shrinking everyday and now, she feels weak cause of these new found fears. 

Sh pushes the thoughts out of her head and goes to her closet to find a nice outfit or dress that still fits her. Annie honestly is sick of wearing dresses all the times I she decided to wear something else. She found a pair of black tights, even through she had a bit of trouble getting it over her baby belly, she managed and she felt good wearing something else. After a few minutes of looking for a shirt she found a ice blue tank top and a black cartegan, she put the clothes on and she thought she looked good, even being 5 months pregnant.

*knock knock

Mikasa stung up and smiled, she walked to the door and opened seeing her friends standing there smiling.

"Hey guys!" Mikasa yelled

She gaveeveryone a hug and invited them all in.

"You have never been this happy since Annie asked you out, what is the surprise?" Eren asked

"Il go get her and show you! Now close your eyes!" Mikasa said happily, everyone did as they were told and she ran to their room and got Annie

"You ready babe?" Mikasa asked hopping up and down slightly

Annie double checked her clothes and put a hand on her stomach and said;"Yup!"

They left the room hand in hand and stood in front of their friends on the couch. Mikasa standing in front of Annie just for fun.

"Open your eyes!" Mikasa said and while their friends opened their eyes Mikasa moved to show Annie and her baby bump.

There was silence before Christa started giggling and clapping and yelled;"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes I am." Annie answered 

Reiner fainted as well as Eren, Ymir remained slacked jawed and Armin waked up the two guys who passed the f*ck out.

"When did you get pregnant?" Christa asked rubbing Annie's stomach

"Like five months ago, I went to the docter and we found out that way." Annie said leaning into Mikasa who was behind her

"You're pregnant?!" Reiner, Eren and Ymir yelled realizing what's going on

Annie laughed so Mikasa answered for her;"Yes she is."

"We're gonna be uncles?!" Reiner and Eren asked

"Yes you guys are gonna be uncles." Annie said sweetly

They snapped out of their little mental freak out and stood up and talked with everyone.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Armin asked Mikasa while Annie was talking with Christa

"It's a boy, we learned that yesterday." Mikasa answerd

"Do you guys want help to get thing for him and raise him? Cause you two just got out of collage not to long ago." Eren asked wanting to help his sister raise his nephew

"That will be a massive help." Mikasa said greatful

"Hey Annie, looks like you can't kick box anymore huh?" Reinerjokingly said

"Even through I'm pregnant, I can still beat your ass." Annie said half serious and half jokingly

"Oh hush Reiner, you hurt her I'll kill you." Christa said jokingly

Reiner put his hands up in a 'I surrender' type of way for fun.

"Not to self, don't get pregnant." Ymir said

"If I want a kid, I want a kid, and you'll give me one." Christa said seriously 

"You guys are dating now?" Annie said surprised along with Reiner

"Yup, we started 2 weeks ago." Ymir said putting her arm around Christas shoulders

"Do you need help with the kid when their born?" Reiner asked

"That will be a massive help with him when he's born." Annie said

"You're having a boy?" Christa asked

"Yup, our little boy." Annie said looking down putting a hand on her child 

"I wonder if he's gonna be a massive nerd like you." Reiner pointed out laughing slightly

"He better be, so Mikasa will have to deal with two massive nerds instead of one." Annie said loud enough so Mikada can hear her

"You got one thing right." Mikasa said joining their conversation as well as Eten and Armin

"What's that?" Annie asked

"You're definitely massive." Mikasa said patting Annie's belly

Annie pouted out of slight angry but mostly embarrassment and everyone laughed, they all talk, laughed, and Christas asked non-stop questions about being pregnant. 

The time landed on 10 o'clock and everyone decided to head home and let the parents to be get some good sleep.

"Have a good night guy!" Everyone said as they left

"Same to you!" The two yelled

When the door was closed the two mothers to be kissed each other passionately.

"I love you Mikasa." Annie said with her head on Mikasa's chest

"I love you too Annie." Mikasa said, getting slightly worried because Annie only gets like this when something is wrong

"What's wrong Annie?" Mikasa asked

"It's nothing, I'm just happy to be with you and have your kid." The blonde said

"It's our kid Ann." Mikasa said smiling


	6. Names Perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two future parents try to come up with names for their unborn son and it goes from smart to very nerdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this year's been crazy but here's a short chapter to get back into it.

The black haired women unlocks her apartment door and walks in.

"Hello Annie." She said through a yawn as she kicked off her shoes

Annie quickly looked from her game and said;"Hey hun. How was work?"

"Long. Hows your day so far?" Mikasa asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside her expecting girlfriend

She looks at the TV screen and asks,"What game is this?"

"Some Moba called Paragon like League of Legends but on the Ps4." She said as her dual axe wielding fighter defeated the A.I bot

Mikasa sat down and threw off her socks and relaxed and started watching her play her game and saw Annie's fighter tearing through enemy minions.

"Whose that?" Mikasa asked seeing how cheap this character was.

Annie went back to to her base and she stated;"He's a new character released today, he's called Khimera. He is so broken."

"He sure looks like it Ann. Anyways since your getting close to 6 months, I think its time to give him a name." Mikasa said 

Annie quickly finished the game mainly because while Mikasa talked the enemy core was at 10 percent she could spend the last few moments chilling at the base. After the game was done she turned her attention to her girlfriend. 

"Yeah, I guess your right eh?" Annie stated placing the controller down and lounging back into the couch.

"So you have any ideas?" The raven haired women asked

The expecting blonde thought for abit and only came up with names from video games. Her face mist of gave off her struggle.

"Having trouble?" Mikasa laughed

"Yeah, I only have ideas mainly from game." Annie admitted

Mikasa laughed for a good 30 seconds.

"That shouldn't surprise me. But what's the names? " Mikasa asked wiping a tear from her eye

"Uh there's Geralt, Marcus, Crane, Jax, and Dexter." Annie said slowly to think of some more names

"Old and new games, nice work there hunny." Mikasa said sarcastically 

Annie sensing a challenged said;"What names do you have smart-ass?"

"There's Nathan, Douglas, Griffen, Cabot, and Rais." Mikasa said proudly arms crossed

The two mothers to be went through their list and crossed out certain names and came up to about 3 names they like the most. Annie leaned into Mikasa shoulder while the 2 talked.

"So we have Crane, Rais and Geralt. Which one do you like the best outta them?" Mikasa asked chilling like Annie

"I think I like Rais more. You?" Annie asked 

"Umm I agree with you." Mikasa said done with the discussion because Annie was being very stubborn.

"That's a good girl..." Annie was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach, she hissed in pain and placed a hand on her baby bump. Mikasa's eyes shot right open in panic and jumped off the couch and went to check on Annie.

"What's wrong?!" Mikasa asked frightened

Annie did a combination of a huss and a relife sigh as she relaxed and said;"I'm okay, juse a contraction I think."

Mikasa looked at her wih a suspicious look. Knowing Annie has a habit of hiding her pain. But she quickly got up and asked;"Would you like anything?"

Annie shook her head and Mikasa stood up and got a drink mainly to calm her nerves.

"So, Rais is a pretty good name." Annie said standing by the kitchen counter

Mikasa brought the drink from her lips and said;"Yeah I think it is."

"We can't wait to meet you Rais." Annie said looking down at her soon to be born child.


End file.
